


Best Intentions

by Sirenidae



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Ficlet, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Kaiju, Mistaken Identity, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenidae/pseuds/Sirenidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone new finds her way into Newton's lab and he has no clue who this beautiful woman is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place one month after the events of Pacific Rim. The Hong Kong shatterdome is still operational, but is getting ready for decommissioning.
> 
> For an anonymous request coming from my [Pacific Rim Fic Prompt and Rec post](http://thebitchqueenofangmar.tumblr.com/post/58202833041/pacific-rim-fic-prompts-or-requests) on tumblr.
> 
> View original poat [here](http://thebitchqueenofangmar.tumblr.com/post/58218740529/for-anon-from-my-pacific-rim-fic-prompt-and-rec).

Newton Geiszler, Kaiju scientist extraordinaire, smartest man-well, one of the smartest men-on the earth, smelled a change in the air. “Musky,” he mused, muttering to himself under his breath. “Musky and…lavender?” Newt looked up. He was sure that this smell had to be attached to a woman; the sweet, sensual perfume couldn’t be for anyone else other than a beautiful… _woman_. Newt’s eyes had fixed upon the origin of the lovely smell: a fresh-faced dark haired woman walking toward the door to his laboratory with the distinct purpose of the lab being her final destination. Newt had never seen such a beautiful woman this close to his lab who didn’t look lost. He jumped when she spoke first, startled out of his thoughts and surprised he didn’t have to come up with the first words.

“Is this K-S 12B?” the woman asked, looking around the room from the threshold of the door. Newt guessed that she was in her early thirties. She was short, with dark skin and even darker freckles, and was wearing a long, heavy-duty parka that feel to her knees, white fur trimming the hood that was thrown back over her shoulders, clunky winter boots on her feet. The whole effect made her look shorter than she really was.

 _Headlamp_ , headlamp! Newt berated himself as he quickly moved from behind a metal exam table, yanking off the illuminating headgear in a violent motion, the elastic bands snapping loudly, the Velcro ripping out some of his hair. “Ow! Yeah! I mean yes,” he fumbled his words, running a hand through his hair to soothe the strands.

“Good,” the woman said, her eyes on his hair, a faint smile on her lips. “I found it.”

“Um,” Newt added intelligently.

The woman looked around her, spotting a chair. “Mind if I sit?” she asked, easing her weight onto the stool without waiting for an answer.

Newt rushed to give one anyway. “Of course, Fühl dich wie zuhause.” He spoke in German and then chuckled nervously.  _Why would she know German?_  Newt mentally smacked himself. Instead, the woman smiled up at him, her face breaking into a grin that lit up her entire face, changing it from merely cute to beautiful in an instant. 

“German!” she exclaimed, charmed. “That’s wonderful, he didn’t tell me you spoke German.”

Newt frowned. “Who are you?” he asked, perhaps in not as polite of a tone as he would have wished, had he been better prepared for the situation of a pretty woman in his lab.

“I’m sorry! My name is Vanessa.” She held out a hand, it was delicate and slender, but Newt could feel callouses on her palm as he shook it. He wondered what her vocation was. Vanessa, though… Her name was as beautiful as she was. Her dark hair had red undertones that Newt only now noticed in the full light of the room, auburn strands highlighting sharp cheekbones atop naturally blushing cheeks. Her face was heart shaped and her mouth was a bow of a thing, lips glossy from some kind of product, Newt suspected. He knew nothing of lip-gloss other than that it existed. She had green eyes, their color deep and pure. Newt blinked once and let go of her hand. Had he held it too long?

“Dr. Geiszler!” A far away voice came from behind Newt who ignored the noise; the name had barely registered with him as distracted as he was with Vanessa.

“So,” Newt said, trying to shake off the effect of her green eyes. He moved away from Vanessa on the chair and backed up a few paces to the table at which he had been working a few moments ago. “Do you know your way around a laboratory?” He leaned into the metal examination table to his right, trying to appear suave, but his elbow landed on a particularly squishy bit of Kaiju gallbladder. Newt stood up fast, trying to mask his gaff by fixing his shirtsleeves. Rolled up to his elbows, the tattoos they revealed were sure to be impressive, but Vanessa wasn’t looking at him; instead the woman was looking all around the lab, eyes lingering on Hermann’s side of the room.

“Oh yes, I’m pretty familiar. My basement is full of chalkboards like these.”

“Dr. Geiszler!” There was that voice again, like a fly buzzing around the ear, annoying and persistent. It was accompanied by a staccato clicking noise that sounded vaguely like a cane… Newt continued to ignore the noise. 

She took off her coat and Newt saw suddenly that she was pregnant, about five or six months at the look of it. “Newton!” That damn voice…that damn  _familiar_  voice. Newt finally turned around to see a very out of breath Hermann limping toward the laboratory entrance.

“Jesus, Herman, what is it?” Newt gave Hermann a once-over. “Dude, why are you all sweaty?” Newt was barely containing his grin as he looked at his partner-in-crime, so to speak.

Hermann ignored Newt now that he was inside the lab. Turning to Vanessa, Hermann said, “So you found the place, then?”

Vanessa’s face broke into another one of her sweet smiles. “I did. It wasn’t too hard to find. A lovely man named Hercules pointed me in the right direction. Can you believe that babe? The muscular descendants of Greek gods are among us.” Vanessa laughed lightly, a gorgeous sound, throaty and warm. Hermann smiled at her lovingly. 

Newt’s brain was doing that odd fizzy thing when something doesn’t quite make sense. He looked from Vanessa to Hermann then back to Vanessa. “So…” he managed to say. It wasn’t a question, really. The statement just seemed to linger out in the air.

"Newton, this is my wife, Vanessa." Hermann leaned over the distance between him and Vanessa, holding his weight on his cane and he bent to kiss the love of his life. They broke apart and looked at Newt who simply stared back. This time, it was Hermann who hardly contained a smirk at his colleague’s stunned face. He couldn’t help but add, "It seems that you two have already met."

Newt smiled then, a brief and awkward motion as he tried to get a hold of the situation. “Ah, yes, isn’t that funny. Your wife?” He turned to Vanessa, frowning, as if to expect her to refute the statement.

Vanessa just smiled before letting her eyes drift up toward Newt’s hairline. “By the way, earlier? When you ran your hands through your hair?” Her smile twisted into an odd look: her nose crinkled and her mouth seemed to be trying to hold in a laugh. “You still had your gloves on.” Newt frowned, not getting the joke. Vanessa used her hands to motion to Newt’s hair.

"You have Kaiju body parts in your hair, Newton," Hermann said, unable to  restrain himself. Both he and Vanessa burst out in good-natured giggles.

Newt looked down at his hands and let out a long string of curse words in German. His hands were still in the latex lab gloves he had been wearing while he was cutting into the gallbladder before Vanessa arrived. They were covered in alien gunk, and he bet his hair was as well. Newton Geiszler, Kaiju scientist extraordinaire, ran to find a sink.


End file.
